Uno más?
by Rhiiku91
Summary: Hay más gente en la organización, pero...puede que esta vez se acerquen demasiado a Conan?


Éste es mi primer fic, no está muy bien, es la primera parte...

espero que les guste!

El sol entraba por la persiana alumbrando suavemente una joven que dormía en la cama.

Aquella mañana ningún rayo de sol podría despertarla, se había pasado casi toda la noche sin poder pegar ojo.

Ella seguía pensando en su detective desaparecido con poca esperanza de que volviera.

Aquella mañana, Conan se despertó más temprano que cada dia y entró en la habitación de la chica, quien seguía durmiendo.

-¿Ran-neechan? -el pequeño no podía creerse que ella aún estuviera durmiendo, cada mañana ella se despertaba temprano, y tras hacer el desayuno despertaba al niño y a su padre.

Pero no recibió nada por respuesta con lo qual Conan se acercó para despertarla suavemente.

-¿Ran?

Al cabo de unos segundos Ran abrió los ojos y se levanto de golpe a la vez que se disculpaba ante el niño por haberse dormido.

-Gomen, Conan-kun.

La joven, que se llamaba Ran Mouri, ya tenía 19 años. Cuando tenía 17, su mejor amigo de la infancia y primer amor se marchó a un caso que todavía no había resuelto.

El chico se llamaba Shinichi Kudo y era el detective más famoso de la zona.

A sus 17 años no había caso que se le resistiera. El mismo día de su marcha, Conan Edogawa apareció en la vida de Ran, un niño de 7 años que desde su llegada había traido la suerte a su padre, Kogoro Mouri, quien también era detective.

Pero la verdad era otra. Conan en realidad era Shinichi que por una droga había sido encogido y se trasladó a vivir con Ran para ver si podía descubrir, tras su padre, la identidad de los hombres de negro que lo habían encogido.

Pero de eso hacía ya dos años, dos largos años en los cuales no había noche en que Ran no llorara la ausencia de Shinichi.

Mas esa misma noche, Ran había tomado una desición: no lo esperaría más, se había cansado de esperar a alguien que no aparecía.

-¿estás bien, Ran-neechan? -preguntó Conan al ver las ojeras y los ojos rojos de haber llorado de la chica.

-Sí, no te preocupes, Conan-kun -le respondió mientras le servía el desayuno y se iba a arreglar para ir a la universidad.

Hacía un año que había empezado la universidad, elegió la misma carrera que su madre Eri Kisaki estudió, abogada.

Se vistió, pero ese día no fue como tantos otros, ese día se maquilló y se arregló a consciendia. Ran era muy guapa, y en la universidad tenía muchos chicos detrás, no hacía falta correr mucho para que le salieran pretendientes.

Se había cansado de ser la "novia del detective". Ella quería vivir su vida.

Conan al verla tan guapa no pudó evitar sonrojarse y ella acompañó al pequeño a la escuela como hacía normalmente y luego se dirigió a la universidad.

Por el camino, mientras esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara a verde, se fijó en el chico que tenía al lado, era realmente guapo. El chico al sentirse observado miró a Ran y le dirigió una sonrisa.

Ran no pasó por alto esa sonrisa, tenía una sonrisa realmente preciosa, se preguntaba quién era ese chico, si lo volvería a ver algún día e imaginaba posibles nombres a los que él pudiera responder.

Sin darse cuenta el semáforo cambió un par de veces mientras ella seguía parada en medio de la acera, al darse cuenta y al mirar la hora que era tuvo que empezar a correr para llegar a tiempo a la universidad.

Aquella no era la única sorpresa que le esperaría ese mismo día.

Al llegar a clase, el director de la universidad presentó a un nuevo alumno quien por razones de empleo de sus padres se tuvo que mudar a mitad de curso para dejar de vivir en Osaka.

Ran miró al chico, ¡era él!

Él la miró a ella, era la misma chica que esa mañana había visto.

Se sentó cerca de ella para poder hablar.

-¡Hola! Me llamo Ryoh Watanabe, encantado. -le dijó dedicándole otra de sus maravillosas sonrisas.

-Yo soy Ran Mouri, un placer. -mencionó ella en casi un susurro nerviosa.

-Vaya, Ran, es un nombre precioso.

-Gra...gracias -Ran se sonrojó.

Cuando terminaron las clases, Ran y Ryoh se encontraron en mitad del camino, sus ojos se encontraron, una sonrisa curvó los labios de él y un sonrojo en las mejillas se apoderó de ella. Tras unos segundos que parecieron horas, él se atrevió a hablar.

-¡Ran! ¡Que alegría verte! Justo estaba pensando en proponerte una cosa. He visto que no vivimos muy lejos, ¿que te parecería regresar juntos? No conozco mucha gente de aquí y...

-Me parece perfecto -dijó ella sonriendo.

Empezaron a andar no a mucha distancia el uno del otro. Sin darse cuenta que detrás les estaban observando.

-¿Són novios? -dijo una niña de unos 9 años

-No Ayumi, ella es novia del detective Kudo -respondió otro niño de la misma edad un poco rellenito.

-Pero, Ran se debe haber cansado de esperarle tanto tiempo - dijó a su vez otro niño más o menos de los mismos años que los dos anteriores.

-Mitsuhiko, Genta, Ayumi, ¡ya basta de hablar de temas que no sabéis! Éste debe ser un compañero de Ran y volveran juntos a casa - dijó Conan algo enfadado por los comentarios de los niños.

-Vamos, vamos detective. No has de pagarlo con ellos, ¿quieres que les sigamos? - dijó una niña de también 9 años de pelo castaño.

-sigámosles, no pasara nada extraño -respondió el niño de las gafas con antipatía.

Después de seguirles y llegar al trozo de trayecto en el que se separaban, Ryoh le dió un beso en la mejilla a Ran y se marchó a casa.

Ella tras unos segundos immóvil se dispuso a hacer lo mismo e irse a su casa.

Al llegar a casa, Conan y Kogoro esperaban a Ran para comer y no pudieron pasar desapercibida su gran alegría al llegar a casa. Hacía dos años que ninguno de los dos la veía sonreír de verdad, pero aquella sonrisa era cierta, le salía de dentro.

Shinichi, mejor dicho, Conan se moría de los celos. Había visto que un extraño le daba un beso en la mejilla a SU chica y ésta regresaba a casa con extrema felicidad, decidió comentarle lo más inocentemente que pudo:

-Ran-neechan, hoy te he visto con un chico, ¿es tu novio?

- Por supesto que no Conan-kun, es un nuevo compañero que ha llegado hoy de Osaka, se llama Ryoh Watanabe -dijó Ran rápidamente, pero Conan se fijó en el ligero sonrojo que apareció en el rostro de la joven.

Desesperado fué a hablar con el doctor Agasa y con Ai para contarles lo que Ran le había dicho.

A Haibara se le puso el rostro blanco como el papel y el asombro asomó por sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa, Haibara? - dijó Conan -Vamos, no me digas que te ha afectado más a ti que a mi.

La chica no respondió, estaba muda.

-¿Ai? -el vecino de los Kudo se dió cuenta de su silencio.

-Watanabe Ryoh...Ya decía yo que me sonaba su cara, aunque el nombre ha sido bastante para darme cuenta de todo. -dijó la pequeña paralizada.

-¿Qué pasa Haibara?

-Kudo...Ryoh Watanabe es...es uno de la organización...

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo...¿Qué tal? Sé que pésimo...lo he escrito en un momento de aburrimiento...Sé que no está bien... por eso no sé si seguir con un segundo capítulo.

Si lo queréis, esperaré a 3 reviews.

Si los recibo y me dicen que quieren una segunda parte, me comprometo a subirla el mismo día que reciba el tercer review.

Gracias,

atentamente,

Rhiiku91


End file.
